


Форма воды

by chasing_kites



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Drama, Fix-It, Gen, Healing, M/M, Pre-Slash, Retcon, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Fix-It, Synesthesia, WTF Star Wars Sequels 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:20:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23263864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasing_kites/pseuds/chasing_kites
Summary: «Ты как вода, ты всегда принимаешь форму того, с кем ты»
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Armitage Hux
Kudos: 12





	Форма воды

**Author's Note:**

> Для WTF Star Wars Sequels 2020  
> Реткон девятого эпизода; название, хотя и намекаэ, но не имеет отношения к одноимённому фильму

_Ты как вода, ты всегда принимаешь форму того, с кем ты;  
С кем ты сейчас, кто верит сегодня своему отраженью  
В прозрачной воде твоих глаз?  
Кто ты теперь, с кем ты сейчас?_

(Аквариум — Кто ты теперь)

***

Редко-редко, но прокрадывается и в комнаты огромного, как космический корабль, молчащего дома густой ореховый запах, что проползает под плотно запертыми дверями, проникает в самые глубокие подвалы, забирается на пустующие чердаки, согревает холодный дом, преображает.

Запах выходит из кухни дерзким, непрошеным, и невозможно его запретить, утолкнуть обратно. Запах исходит от матери; у его матери — тёплые руки, белое, как мука, лицо, а глаза будто целиком сделаны из прозрачных быстрых слёз.

В кухне — шумно, и грохот, и топот; в кухне — бурная, буйная жизнь. Армитажу кажется, что вся жизнь и есть этот рокот, запах, движение. Армитаж боится выйти за двери кухни: там ждёт тишина.

Тишина — опасная, ядовитая, сдавливающая. В тишине его шаги громыхают, как заполошные удары испуганного сердца. В тишине притаилась тьма, вязкая, цепкая; впивается когтями; пальцами железными, нечеловечьими хватает за подбородок, оставляет синюшные следы, не отпускает.

Армитаж ловит дрожание в голосе матери и не может его ни ухватить, ни успокоить.  
Мать проворными руками успевает огладить его волосы, прежде чем вновь стать вихрем, унестись в мир запахов, и жара, и полыхания, раствориться то в ароматах пекущихся сладостей, то в жирном мареве горячих блюд. Армитаж не поспевает за ней короткими босыми ногами, не умеет раствориться так же скоро и незаметно, не умеет избежать тьмы.

У тьмы одутловатое лицо, и раскалённая злоба стекает с её когтей, у тьмы свои планы на Армитажа, и мать своим слабым голосом не может противостоять тьме.

Армитаж как зачарованный проводит по собственным светлым волосам там, где мгновение назад она прикасалась к нему, смотрит на свои тонкие пальцы и не узнаёт их — тёмное, липкое и совсем не сладкое. Металлический вкус, так непохожий на все вкусы кухни, странный, чужеродный, опасный.

Армитаж слизывает его с пальцев, смаргивает слёзы, проваливается во тьму.

Здесь нет запахов иных, кроме пота и горечи, нет вкусов, кроме обиды и ярости. И если их смешать, то всё может взорваться. Не взрывается, но Армитаж отчаянно жаждет, чтобы взорвалось, а тьма насмехается над ним снова и снова, острая, режущая, непримиримая.

И от снов с тёплым ореховым запахом ещё горше, ещё больнее просыпаться — яркая до рези в глазах синева неумолимого казарменного света не терпит сонливых, не ждёт опоздавших, бежит впереди установленных дневных циклов. Металлический пол холодит мокрым и вновь липким, лицо соприкасается с ледяным, раз за разом, грязная вода забивается в ноздри, заливается в уши, щиплет сквозь зажмуренные глаза.

Дисциплина как воздух в этом смрадном мареве, как соломинка, за которую ухватываешься перебитыми пальцами. На костяшках — ссадины и синяки, Армитаж совсем не умеет драться, и остатки бинтов — отвратительно грязные, потемневшие не то от крови, не то от…

До дрожи хочется их содрать, выбросить, сжечь дотла. Армитаж шумно втягивает стылый воздух, так, что аж рёбра трещат от усилия, голову кружит до тошноты: вонь стоит — закачаешься, упадёшь и больше не встанешь, а гной всё сочится, предательский, всепроникающий.

Он ухватывается за то последнее, до чего дотягивается, до выломанных ногтей, до сколотых зубов — дисциплина превыше всего. Он сжигает бинты и тех, кто преграждал ему путь, — не сразу, не всегда своими руками, хотя в этом — отдельное наслаждение, терпкий запах горелой плоти извращает детские воспоминания, придаёт им новое, диковатое ощущение, страшное, но такое будоражащее.

Адмирал Слоан будто боится его воспоминаний, когда они прорываются наружу. Это, должно быть, досужий морок, они слишком много времени провели в космосе, не сходя на планеты, корабельные циклы могли сбиться, системы очистки воздуха — засориться, а то и вовсе подхватить каких-нибудь неизвестных космических паразитов, но это никак не может быть её страхом. Она видела падение армий — как его крики могут вообще её задевать?

Как могут её задевать его… планы. Армитаж настолько честен с нею, насколько позволяют обстоятельства, насколько память о хриплой тягучей тьме приотпускает его на краткий миг из цепких объятий, насколько он только может избавиться от навязчивых запахов, грязи, пота.

Вырваться из мерцающих красным и режуще-белым воспоминаний, колких, как битое стекло, тщательное перетёртое в порошок — и перетёртое вручную, нежными детскими ладонями. «Ты заслужил это, Армитаж».

И оттого, что он это действительно заслужил, металлический пол встречает его вновь, по-прежнему холодный, пусть кожа генеральских сапог — вовсе не то, что захочется вылизать досуха, дочиста.

Непрошеные мгновения материнской ласки лезут под руки, слепо тыкаясь, как котята, набиваются опилками под веки; на кухне праздничная суета, оглушающий аромат свежей выпечки, мать взбивает сливки и даёт сыну тёплую ложку — облизать сладкий, воздушный крем.

Мучительно хочется сплюнуть, но Армитаж только сжимает кулаки крепче, чтобы не перехватить сапог того, другого человека, что почти лениво отпинывает его, вдоволь насладившись зрелищем облизывания.

Смех Фазмы оказывается странно знакомым — таким же холодным и металлическим, как тот казарменный пол. Она ещё не закована в доспехи, но уже столь же ярко и резко отражает от себя всё, точно сама целиком состоит из стали. И только Армитажа отражает не до конца, прислушивается, усмехается едва заметно, нечеловечески, легко кивает на его слова, глядит вдаль заледеневшими глазами — и совершенно ничем не пахнет.

Идеальное орудие, идеальная чистота, идеальное отсутствие — запахов, вкусов, тормозов. Они даже позволяют себе рассмеяться — впоследствии, и тьма будто рассасывается по воздуху, развеивается кондиционированным ветром по коридорам. Слишком поздно Армитаж понимает, что он всю эту тьму вдохнул в себя, а вовсе не исторгнул вовне, и вся она теперь — он сам, и лицо в металлических отражениях принимает знакомое брезгливое выражение, и ни на каком капитанском мостике от него не скрыться.

Только Сноуку смешно по-настоящему, он манипулирует Силой и не обращает внимания на вкусы и запахи, на слабости простых, пусть и дисциплинированных смертных. У него в руках куда более крупная рыба — почти в руках: след Люка Скайуокера сверкает в пустоте космоса, как путеводная звезда; Первый Порядок поднимает голову, но на голове этой нет лица, даже маски нет. Они безлики — и поэтому они победят.

Кайло Рен входит в их упорядоченный мир в облаке пепла и тьмы, оставляет кровавый след — чужой крови, не своей, никогда не своей! — пробуждает в памяти звенящую тревогу от жжёного металла; дурманный, ядовитый запах; напряжение, тугими лозами вырастающее из страха, из самой его сердцевины.

Детские страхи гнездятся в разворошённых приборных панелях, искрят в рассечённых проводах, оглушают электрическим, выжженным — таким знакомым. От них хочется увернуться, съёжиться, спрятаться. Фазма вся закована в доспехи, и Армитажу не видно её победоносной, понимающей ухмылки — но он абсолютно уверен в том, что она тянет тонкие губы в своей перекошенной машинной улыбке.

Ей есть, чему порадоваться, — орды безликих теперь под её контролем, маршируют шеренгами в одинаковых шлемах, но прежде она стирает их детские личики с упоением. «Сотри моё лицо тоже» никогда не скажет ей Хакс, больше не Армитаж; имя, дарованное липкой тьмой, её гулким скрежетом, имя беспомощности, имя слабости — имя, точно водопад, точно дождь, скатывающийся по железной крыше, её последнее слово, тёплые мокрые пальцы, Армитаж. Нет, генерал Хакс, лучше последуйте примеру Фазмы, отражайте. Отражайтесь.

Только от Кайло Рена не отразиться, не отразить; чёрная воронка густой ноющей тьмы стенает ночами корабельных циклов, скрежещет зубами днём. Хакс насквозь видит все планы Сноука — стравить их, заставить соревноваться, вцепиться друг другу в глотки и выгрызть трахею, выдрать с мясом — кто кого, острые лацканы генеральской шинели как борцовские шпоры, а расколотый кристалл едва удерживает пламя лазерного меча, рвётся на бойню, сам и есть — запах бойни, ужаса, слабости.

Хакс не задумывается особенно над тем, чья именно эта слабость, что сочится гнойными струйками сквозь пальцы в плотных перчатках, липкими лужицами тёмной жидкости в коридорах. В углах опустевших кают навалены в кучу детали разодранных в клочья дроидов-уборщиков, шумная толпа самопровозглашённых «рыцарей» грязными сапогами топчет идеально вычищенные полы флагманского корабля и не отражается в них.

Сопротивление пахнет липким страхом, пахнет агонией, и Хакс упивается ими до дрожащих рук, до судорожно трепещущих ноздрей, идёт по кровавому следу, как заправский охотник.

След Люка Скайуокера всё ярче сверкает на голограмме звёздных карт, Сноук кривит иссечённое старыми шрамами жуткое лицо в подобии отеческой ухмылки, Хакс весь при нём — ледяная ярость и последовательность, неотвратимость возмездия, камень, о который разбиваются волны Кайло Рена.

Кайло Рен — проклятый космический океан, неприкаянная чёрная дыра, против магнетизма которой не выстоять никому из них, великих и ничтожных, — однажды эта дыра непременно поглотит и его самого. Хакс упрямо надеется выстоять, каменно выдержать, неживым сгустком выжженных нервов; камень без цвета и запаха, идеальное протовещество неизмеримой массы, он останется, когда Кайло Рен утянет всех на дно.

Но прежде Кайло Рен притаскивает в пыточную пилота Сопротивления, и пряный запах крови особенно оглушительно отражается эхом другой жизни от стерильных пластиковых коридоров. Хакс вслушивается, вглядывается невидяще — что-то дразняще знакомое пляшет белыми мушками на грани узнавания и проваливается в муторное безмолвие, тонет в криках сопротивленческого отродья, когда Рен раз за разом прорывается в его слабый беспомощный мозг.

Хакс пытается определить это чуждое чувство, ограничить его рамками, зафиксировать в растворе, заморозить в криокамере и наконец вспомнить — но чувство гибко ускользает вместе с пилотом и безобразно удачливым предателем.

Хаксу видится, как Фазма вскипает под своими доспехами, как накаляются стальные пластины и обжигают изнутри её бесчувственное к боли тело. Кажется, из щелей в броне валит смрадный горячий дым, снова пахнет горелой плотью и хочется взвыть.

Но Старкиллер достроен, и нет смысла медлить. В своей исступлённой речи Хакс вспоминает всё: казармы, холодный пол, липкую тьму, страх в глазах легендарной Рэй Слоан, убивающих друг друга детей, металлический смех Фазмы, шипение ренова меча — звуки, запахи. Чересчур много звуков и запахов. Настала пора положить этому конец.

И конец приходит совсем скоро, едва только небо над планетой-убийцей растворяет красные отблески сгоревшего Хосниана, подёргивается снежными тучами, набирается новой мощи. Снег не успевает долететь до поверхности, зацепляется за верхушки елей, а ели летят в тектонические разломы.

С края одного такого разлома Хакс приказывает штурмовикам вытащить потерявшего сознание Рена, хотя больше всего ему хочется подойти и самому спихнуть его в зияющую бездну. Но нужно убираться и отвечать по заслугам.

С нижней губы бодро течёт кровь, но нельзя отвлечься от раздачи приказаний. Кровь кажется незнакомой, чужой — это ведь не может быть и в самом деле его собственная кровь? Хаксу передают звонок по входящей линии: смутно знакомый голос, неуместный смех, искристые капельки неведомой яркой — жизни.

Вопли пытуемого причудливо заглушают сальные шуточки, у Хакса гудит в голове от прошлого и настоящего, схватившихся мёртвой хваткой, коммандер По Дэмерон хочет передать генералу Хаксу сообщение от генерала Органы — о его матери. Хакс видит красное, сплошную стену красного перед собой, тонкие дрожащие пальцы, все в красном, липкие, заледеневшие, её последнее слово — его имя.

Хакс отдаёт приказ, не приходя в сознание, но их всё равно почти достали. Почти дотянулись. Один за одним разрушители перестают выходить на связь, а Хакс по-прежнему видит красное. Его пальцы затянуты в перчатки, и на них нет крови сейчас — так почему же они снова дрожат?

Ответ не приходит со смертью Сноука, две аккуратно разделённые половины которого раскинулись рядом с троном пасторально, почти живописно. Ответ прячется где-то у Кайло Рена, пока тот валяется без сознания.

Хакс не успевает ухватить удачу за хвост, вытащить бластер, сделать наконец то, что мечтал и надеялся сделать так долго, — рука Силы сжимает его горло таким знакомым с самого детства, привычным жестом: «Что я говорил тебе, Армитаж?» — «Да здравствует Верховный лидер».

Хакс снова слаб, снова один перед огромной и зябкой тьмой, и пусть ноги его не босы и руки могут держать оружие, но тьма окутывает и не выпускает, как и прежде. Хакс задыхается внутри неё, рвётся избавиться от шпионов скорее, не медлить, но дерзкая девчонка кусает его за палец, и это снова кровь — абсурдно и дико, будто и не Сопротивление вовсе, а стая взбешённых диких зверей, но Хакс перед ними — не укротитель.

Он успевает заметить, как в сумятице взрывов мелькают в последний раз доспехи Фазмы, как предатель сбегает снова, как «Превосходство» перестаёт — быть. Успевает — и сам опять проваливается во тьму.

Кайло Рен заявляется бурей среди бурь, штормом внутри шторма, а соль Крайта расползается под его ногами протяжным кровавым следом. Его люди больше не слушают Хакса, не слышат его приказов, и последний джедай обводит их вокруг пальца так запросто, словно и не было никогда никакой боевой мощи у Первого Порядка.

Вкус солдатского сапога услужливо выплывает из самых дальних и затхлых уголков памяти, мокрый ледяной пол, чтобы удобнее было уткнуться в него разгорячённым лбом, тычки под рёбра — вас обставили как малых детей. Впрочем, вы же и есть дети малые. Вы проиграли.

Хакс зубами цепляется за колючую шинель, за собственное жалкое существование, за терпкий солоноватый привкус — прикусил язык, когда Рен швырнул его об стену кабины управления на «Ипсилоне». Он всё это время верил, что идёт по правильному пути, что не проиграет просто потому, что не может же он проиграть — после всего.

Поэтому Хакс очертя голову связывается с остатками Сопротивления, сливает им данные, слышит дыхание Рена у затылка, чует, как встают по струнке волосы на загривке, всё тело приготовляется к удару, замирает в ожидании, но так и не получает его. Хакс не видит ничего — глаза как слёзы, прозрачные, отражают только бурю, серый дождь замывает кровавые следы, а удара от Рена почему-то так и не следует.

Хакс не чувствует ничего, замирает, каменеет, Фазма бы, пожалуй, похвалила таковую выдержку, если бы осталась жива, — так даже лучше, когда безо всяких доспехов. Хакс не спит без снотворных таблеток, часами уставившись в точку на пустой стене, пока циклы не сменятся и не забрезжит мертвенное зеленоватое освещение перед сигналом к подъёму.

Хакс не спит, убеждает себя, что по привычке, но ждёт — и откуда взялась только дурацкая надежда? — ждёт ответа на отправленные сигналы. И ответы приходят; сбивчивый писк входящего шифра, искорёженный бинарный, словно его прогоняли через несколько машинных переводчиков, вдруг рассыпается в благодарностях — странных, искристых, похожих на продолжение диалога, не простого разговора даже, но дружеской беседы.

Хаксу незнакомы слова для дружеской беседы, но прекрасно известны нужные координаты. В ответ на цифры вновь приходят слова, сбивчиво набиваются строчка за строчкой, словно говорящий не может в пару абзацев уместить всё, что хочет передать Хаксу, — и всё говорит и говорит, а Хакс не обрубает канал связи, хотя знает, что свои же безопасники в любую минуту отследят входящий сигнал.

Хакс играет с огнём, иные бы сказали — играет с самим Реном, и это, видимо, то самое чувство, которое наступает на тебя безжалостным сапогом, когда становится совсем уж нечего терять. Рен щекотно проходится поверх его мыслей, словно нарочно не желает в них углубляться; ему ничего не стоит размазать Хакса по столу, по стене, по потолку, выудить все координаты и явки Сопротивления — но Рен этого вновь и вновь не делает.

Да и зачем ему? Сопротивление в лучших своих традициях заявляется к ним само, и Хакс не может с точностью сказать, почему раскрывается им, против кого ещё недавно столь самоотверженно воевал. Под пытками не сознается, откуда в его признании столько исступления, будто гора размером с «Превосходство» свалилась с плеч, а вездесущая тьма сжалась в чёрную пуговицу на кителе и перестала гудеть в голове.

А потом коммандер По Дэмерон совершенно искренне радуется его признанию, и это разламывает Хакса пополам, на «до» и «после», на ложь и правду, на правду и действие.

Они действуют хаотически — как и всегда; Хакс не понимает, как при такой организации и полнейшем отсутствии дисциплины они вообще до сих пор живы; предатель простреливает Хаксу ногу, почти выпинывает его прочь из ангара обратно к «своим», ухмыляется самодовольно, геройски — и в это время возвращается Дэмерон, взмыленный, потный.

У Хакса темнеет в глазах от боли и потери крови, но он явственно чует запах Дэмерона — чужой, вражеский — почему же не отвратительный? Хакс теряет сознание, соприкасаясь с этим запахом сильнее, — а Дэмерон тащит его на их корабль, где и наступает блаженное небытие.

***

В джунглях жарко и шумно, Хакса оглушает какофония звука, цвета и пронзительной вони: машинное масло, зловонное топливо, преющие в тропическом зное повязки на раненых, которым не хватило бакты, — кружится голова, и хочется вырваться из этого буйного сна.

Сон при этом не кажется кошмарным; горячие руки на холодном лбу, влажная и прохладная ткань компресса, шёпот в глухой темноте, точно сотканной из водных капель; шёпот тоже горячечный, взволнованный, смутно знакомый.

Когда Хакс приходит в себя, первое, что ему удаётся выдавить хрипящим непослушным голосом: «Слишком громко». Рядом — гораздо ближе, чем Хакс мог бы предположить, — раздаётся согласное хмыканье и разливается лёгкий, невесомый смех.

— Слишком давно у нас не было поводов для такой радости. Вдруг и ты захочешь к нам присоединиться, генерал Обнимашки?

Несмотря на очевидную подначку, в голосе Дэмерона нет ядовитого сарказма, не чувствуется второго дна. Поэтому-то Хакс и в смятении — почему они вообще оставили его в живых? На этом празднике он заслужил присутствовать разве что в виде чучела вражеского генерала, в виде отрубленной головы на обрубке арматуры, так отчего же?..

Дэмерон фыркает, будто бы понимающе: «Жаль, не захочешь. Я бы тоже расстроился, если бы пришлось увидеть этого снова. Хотя я и расстроился». Последнее он бурчит себе под нос едва слышно, словно разговаривает сам с собой.

Хакс не уточняет, кто именно «этот» такой, что способен его расстроить. Осталось ли в нём хоть что-нибудь, что можно расстроить — вывести из строя — ещё больше? Только гулкая, звенящая пустота. Привычная. Отсутствие тьмы? Непривычное.

Он, видимо, потерял достаточно крови, чтобы так долго валяться в больничном отсеке. Почему местные медики не выволокли его какой-нибудь беззвёздной ночью в джунгли на съедение местной фауне, Хакс искренне не понимает ровно до тех пор, пока не сталкивается с двумя последовательными осознаниями.

Первое — он снова умеет засыпать по ночам, чего ранее не наблюдалось вот уже много лет. И второе — стоит ему так как-то раз случайно проснуться, как он обнаруживает у своей койки стража. Страж определённо оказывается никудышным в своём деле — видно, выбился из сил за день и задремал, уткнувшись курчавой головой куда-то Хаксу под локоть, аккуратно сложив собственные руки как подушку. Сидит на полу у кровати и спит беспробудным здоровым сном.

С одной стороны, Дэмерона безусловно необходимо разбудить и прогнать, с другой — что-то чудовищно родное вдруг щемит у Хакса в груди. Тонкое, звенящее, не поддающееся описанию. Как близость другого человека, который не собирается тебя убивать. Чудовищная близость, когда слышишь биение чужого сердца почти так же явственно, как своё собственное, что отчаянно ломится в рёбра изнутри.

Хакс хмурится вспуганному переполоху обрывочных мыслей — это всё наверняка последствия огнестрельной раны. Он пытается провалиться обратно в такое мягкое и бесшумное небытие, но беспокойный даже во сне страж не даёт покоя, сопит тепло и как-то даже уютно, вздыхает горестно — живой, он живой!

В кромешной тьме этот новый, живой мир упрямо продолжает сиять красками, бить по глазам, вызывать на поединок, требовать к себе внимания. Хакс тревожно ворочается, упрямо намереваясь силой оставшейся воли согнать нахлынувшие неудержимым потоком ощущения — но захлебывается в них с головой.

Просыпается с пальцами, запутавшимися в жёстких кудрявых волосах. Поспешно дёргается, чтобы вырвать руку, и тем будит Дэмерона. Перекошенная спросонья улыбка того сияет невозможной в таких диких условиях белизной, и больше всего хочется отвернуться и не смотреть в эти глаза-угли.

Другая тьма улыбается ему, не та, что пожирает изнутри, потрошит дочиста, но вместо этого — горит огнём ровным и незнакомым. Опасным, будоражащим, опять живым. Хакс не понимает, как себя вести, в какие доспехи обрядиться, за что попрятаться, огородиться, чем отражать неотразимое. Теряется, дышит ртом через раз — это всё от раны, безусловно, от раны.

Дэмерон пальцами шершавыми в мозолях выводит круги за кругами на пересохшей коже его ладоней и почему-то не говорит в полный голос, но шепчет: «Конечно, нашлись и те, кто хотел тебя сразу же казнить. Но, учитывая все обстоятельства…»

Словно теряет нить, переводит тёплые пальцы на запястье Хакса, вслушивается в грохочущий пульс. Мягко сжимает тонкое бледное запястье смуглой и тёплой ладонью, и вот это для Хакса страшнее всех слов и возможных казней.

В ноздри прокрадывается сладковатый ореховый запах, сквозь густую листву снаружи и плотную ткань палатки крадутся яркие лучи местных солнц; Дэмерон держит Хакса за руку — держит за руку Армитажа.

Армитаж изо всех сил зажмуривает глаза и накрывает его ладонь своей.


End file.
